vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Fox Kids)
|-|Spider-Man= |-|w/Symbiote= |-|Man-Spider= Summary Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is a famed superhero based out of the New York City area. Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He lives by his late Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility." Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, possibly higher with symbiote Name: Peter Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Spider-Man: The Animated Series Gender: Male Age: 19+ (Stated by John Semper Jr. to be this age and got older as the series progressed) Classification: Mutated Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Web Creation, Adept to hand-to-hand combat, Spider-Sense (Can sense potential danger), Enhanced Senses (His senses are far better than a human's. In a battle against The Spot, the Spider-Sense was able to identify which portal Spider-Man would need to punch through to strike him), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing (Convinced Jameson to send him to Russia for an assignment. Subtly tricked Scorpion to attack Doctor Octopus), Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Limited Water Manipulation Negation (Made webbing with a hardening agent that could hold back foes such as Hydro-Man), Regeneration (Low), Preparation, Fourth Wall Awareness (By the end of the series, Spider-Man learned he was a fictional character, going as far as to meet Stan Lee and even address himself as a character of fiction), Elasticity (Only with Symbiote), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Can see through Mysterio's illusions via Spider Sense), Poison Manipulation (Recovered fast and without further harm after being caught within a round of Blade's poison gas) 'Attack Potency: City Block level (Can fight several characters who can harm him), likely higher with symbiote (The symbiote can enhance a character's abilities, even physical strength) Speed: Subsonic moving speeds (Can swing faster than most vehicles) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: Class M '(Comparable to the Lizard, who could lift a mountain after it was dropped on him). '''Higher '''with the Symbiote 'Striking Strength: City Block Class, likely higher with symbiote Durability: City Block level (Survived having a mountain dropped on him with relative ease) Stamina: High (Can fight his foes for extended periods of time. Spent an entire night searching throughout the areas in New York City close to water, as well as researching where Hydro-Man took Mary-Jane without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with webs. Standard Equipment: *'Spider Tracers:' Spider-Man places tracers on certain enemies to track their location for later purposes. *'Web Shooters' **'Regular Webbing: '''Spider-Man's standard webbing, although he has been known to have made stronger batches. It should also be noted that the webbing can lose it's consistency over time, meaning Spidey may have to change cartridges. **'Hardening Agent Webbing: Webbing Spider-Man made to use on Hydro-Man, an opponent who could manipulate and transform water. Essentially, the webbing was used to hold back those who could simply transform into water and escape his regular webbing because of this. **'Anti-Vampire Webbing: '''Webbing used in combination with some of Blade's Vampire Repellent in order to restrain Mobius for a greater amount of time. However, it should be noted that Spider-Man watered down the repellent, as to not kill Mobius by accident. *'Miniature Photographic Camera *'Flashlight:' Spider-Man has a shiny flashlight located on the centre of his belt. Intelligence: Genius, created web shooters and all his equipment by himself. Is a brilliant student at ESU. Has worked as a volunteer teacher at the Hardy Foundation Science Center, teaching students such as Robert Farrell, who created his own jet-powered skateboard. Could easily identify how destructive a bomb was only after quickly observing it. Has found ways to outsmart his foes in order to defeat them. Lead a team of superheroes in a battle against supervillains who took over an alien planet, known as the Secret Wars. His success in the Secret Wars was what made Madame Web choose Spider-Man to lead other Spider-Men on a mission to stop Spider-Carnage from detroying all of realities. Weaknesses: Webbing runs on a limited amount of supply and it's consistency can be lost over time, meaning Spider-Man may have to switch Web Shooter cartridges. Can still be hurt if he cannot react fast enough to his Spider-Sense, risks losing his sanity while wearing the Symbiote; vulnerable to high amounts of sound-wave energy Gallery |-|Spider-Man= lfspidey.jpg 19sp.jpg 19swinging.jpg |-|Peter Parker= Spider-Peter.jpg PeterSixArms.jpg|After further mutating OldPeter.jpg|After having his youth absorbed 1354965635328605030.jpg 1354965635461771622.jpg |-|Man-Spider= 6MS.jpg Man-spider (1).png ManSpider-sixarmsuniverse.png |-|Other= Spider-Man (1994) Opening (Great Quality) backdrop-1920.jpg|Promotional art Sericel-Spiderman-Leaping.gif d07a4476a0afcd67f828d379281d3864.jpg|Model sheet spideycel.jpg|Animation cel EADo2ez6_2405151401311.jpg 67688013.jpg MV5BNzRjMzg3MWItNTg2NC00NjNjLWEzYjUtODY4MjgxNjU2NWZiL2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTA1OTEwNjE@. V1 .jpg Classic-Spiderman.gif 2uIxm2Ox_1911161206251gpadd.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man (Fox Kids) Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Marvel Animated Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Journalists Category:Marvel Animated (90s) Category:20th Century Fox Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Web Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Mutates Category:Brawlers Category:Negation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 8